


Head up High

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Introspection, Male Friendship, Platonic Male/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Heatwave was the kind of leader Cody wanted to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head up High

Cody really admired Heatwave. He may not be as rough around the edges as the Rescue Bot was at times, but he admired him just the same.

Cody admired the way Heatwave led his team, always focused on the mission, ready to take down any challenge in his way, or - if required - ready to take down any foe.

Cody admired how, even when Heatwave was short-tempered and aloof at some occasions, he completely put himself into keeping Griffin Rock and the rescue team safe.

Cody admired Heatwave for saving him many times, because whenever he was in trouble, that meant Heatwave and the team would always have his back.

And after all, Heatwave was the kind of leader Cody wanted to be, with his head up high.


End file.
